<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autopsy by Eileniessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092327">Autopsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/pseuds/Eileniessa'>Eileniessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, strapped to an operating table</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/pseuds/Eileniessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, witcher, your timing could not be more perfect. I’m almost ready to begin the autopsy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autopsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-uploaded from ‘Bloody Entertainment’.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the books by Andrzej Sapkowski, the game series by CD Projekt Red and the TV series by Netflix. I do not claim ownership to any of these characters and have written this fan fiction for entertainment, not financial gain.</p><p>Warnings: Spoilers for ‘The Witcher’ Netflix show, series 1 episode 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the distance, he heard a woman’s laugh, faint and muffled. He opened his eyes and the room lurched making him feel sick. Closing them again, Geralt gritted his teeth as a headache grew in his skull.</p><p>He heard the woman again. She sounded closer than before, and he could hear other women too. They were talking and laughing around him with happy and musical voices, chirping like songbirds. Geralt’s shoulders tensed. Something wasn’t right.</p><p>Geralt squinted into the light until his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He was in a garden bursting with colour and fragrance. The newly sprung flowers and glossy fruit were dazzling in the sunlight that poured over the top of the roofless tower’s high stone walls. In the morning summer light, naked women with curved figures watered the plants, picked and ate fruit from the trees, and lounged in the heat. Some of them were watching him and he saw that they were beautiful, that they were perfect, and it unnerved him. Like the garden and the clear blue sky, the women were covered in painted splendour, their faces just a bit too symmetrical and their skin a little too untouched. He knew they weren’t real because they were flawless, and nature didn’t have such designs.</p><p>Ignoring the illusions, and with his head a little bit clearer and his body less numb, Geralt stretched. He wiggled his fingers and cracked his neck, but when he tried to roll his shoulders, he found that he could barely move. The witcher looked down and saw thick bands of metal shackling his ankles, wrists and chest to a piece of wood that was holding him upright at a slight angle. As more sensation returned to his body, he felt something pricking his skin where the metal was touching him. It was dimeritium. Geralt moved and flexed his arms to test the restraints. The table shook, but the metal bands did not loosen.</p><p>“Ah, witcher, your timing could not be more perfect. I’m almost ready to begin the autopsy.”</p><p>Geralt’s nails almost pierced the calloused skin on his palm as he balled his hands into fists and glowered at Stregobor. The magician was standing opposite him, fingering several sharp metal instruments laid out on a tray. On an operating table beside Stregobor was Renfri’s naked body.</p><p>The table that Geralt was bound to rattled as he moved around in his restraints trying to force his way out. He banged against the wood until sweat was dripping off his face, but the metal bonds held firm. Geralt looked up and saw Stregobor standing over Renfri’s body, painting black lines and marks on her skin. He did not turn around as Geralt growled:</p><p>“I will make you pay for this, Stregobor, even if I have to follow you to the edge of the world.”</p><p>“I believe you, witcher,” he replied, “and I take your threat very seriously, just as I have taken the threat Renfri posed seriously. I know you don’t believe what I have told you about the curse of the black sun and Lilit's return, but you will. I shall show you.”</p><p>The magician put down his paint and eyed up the surgical tools.</p><p>“You’re a fool, Stregobor!” Geralt shouted. “Don’t you see what you’ve done? It was you and your supporters who fulfilled the prophecy. Renfri was not one of Lilit’s woman, none of the innocent children that you killed were. She was a tortured soul that inflicted pain and suffering on others because of the way you treated her and the other women born under the black sun. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy, Stregobor, but you’re too self-righteous to see that.”</p><p>The magician selected a knife from the table and walked up to Geralt. Getting right up in his face, he pressed the tip of the blade into the bound man’s stomach.</p><p>“It is not I who is a blind fool, witcher,” said Stregobor, looking Geralt straight in the eye as he coated his knife with the man’s blood. “When I cut open Renfri’s body and show you her mutations, you’ll see that I was right. These women are abominations, just like you, and when I’ve finished with her, I shall compare her mutations with yours. I’ve always wanted to autopsy a witcher, and to be able to compare you to a child of the black sun will undoubtedly result in the acquisition of some extraordinary knowledge.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Stregobor! Enjoy your findings while you can, they will be the death of you.”</p><p>Stregobor withdrew the knife from Geralt’s stomach and walked over to Renfri. “An interesting prediction,” he said, cleaning the blade, “but it doesn’t rhyme and all good prophecy’s rhyme. Perhaps it will come to you while you watch me work, I have ensured that you have a good view.”</p><p>Blood dripped off the edges of Renfri’s operating table as Stregobor cut open her torso and pulled her apart. He placed her organs and pieces of tissue in labelled jars while the illusionary women watched curiously. When he had finished, he left Renfri’s body uncovered on the table and talked aloud as he made some preliminary notes and recordings.</p><p>Geralt watched the whole procedure. It was his fault that she was there and so he wouldn’t turn away. He owed her the guilt that he felt, and the regret that he had not taken his own advice and walked away. This was not a choice he should have made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bad-Things-Happen-Bingo Prompt for Anonymous on Tumblr: strapped to an operating table for Geralt, world of the Netflix show.</p><p>If you have enjoyed this piece of work, please consider leaving a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>